Steve Trevor
History Steve Trevor: 1975 - Present Steve was born and raised in Enid, Oklahoma, to parents Ulysses and Elizabeth Trevor. Both of his parents were former aviators. When Steve joined the Air Force, he intended to follow in his parents’ jet-streams. According to his military records, Steve passed flight school by the skin of his teeth, not due to being a poor pilot (actually, he’s an exceptional pilot) but because of his loud mouth and knack for trouble-making. His call sign “Zipper” was given to him by his training officer’s constant wish for Steve to “zip his mouth shut”. When Steve was a year into his career as a fighter pilot, he crashed his jet fighter flying routine maneuvers in the Bermuda Triangle due to colliding into a magical concealment field that was on the fritz. Of course, no one was going to believe him, so Steve went down thinking his military career (and possibly his life) was over. It probably would have been, except the very reason for that magical barrier's disruption jumped into the water and pulled Steve from the wreckage. Steve woke up on a Florida beach with an armor-clad beauty coincidentally decked out in red, white, and blue with a golden eagle right on her chest. When Wonder Woman agreed to assist the American government on the condition that she retain the help of Steve Trevor as her personal ambassador to "Man’s World," the Air Force was more than happy to take Trevor off flight assignment and retask him to work as Double Dubs’ handler. Steve didn’t mind the job either and was bumped up to Captain for his troubles. Steve got another promotion to Major two years later when he was transferred to USAF Intelligence and sent overseas with Diana in order to use Wonder Woman to fight in Khandaq in the wake of coordinated Kandaqi attacks on American soil on September 1st, 2001. This assignment would only last until June of 2002 due to pressure rising from Wonder Woman being classified as a “person of mass destruction”. With the military no longer supporting Wonder Woman, Steve finished out the time on his military enlistment, retiring as a Colonel, and then joined Diana at the DEO main office in National City. The two had a brief romantic fling in celebration of their reunion, but both decided to keep it a fling. Yet fate had other plans for them. In March of 2003, Diana told Steve she was pregnant with his child. Diana took a break from her heroics (calling upon her sister Nubia to act as Wonder Woman), and Steve bought her a ring. The two had the first marriage ever in the new Themysciran Embassy and welcomed a son that Fall. Just over two months later, Steve and Diana jumped back into action to respond to Brainiac's attack. In that aftermath, Steve was named chief liaison to the JLA. Later, he and Diana had a daughter during the disbanding of the JLA. When ARGUS reformed the League, Steve again was called to serve. Today, he is the ARGUS Chief of the Justice League and commander of the UNS Watchtower. Today, you better believe that no one dares to tell Colonel Steve Trevor to "zip it shut" (except maybe Diana).Oracle Files: Steve Trevor Threat Assessment Resources * Expert Pilot and Navigator * Special Forces Military Training * Exceptional Marksman * Highly-Skilled Martial Artist * Quick-Witted * Awkward, yet remarkably Charismatic * Expert in Military Procedure * Expert in Matters of Espionage * Gourmet Cook Trivia and Notes Trivia * His father, Ulysses Trevor, fought in Vietnam. Steve's grandfather fought in WWII. * Steve is the ARGUS agent assigned to oversee the Justice League and make sure they stay on the up and up. Him being chosen for this role was a compromise between the Founding Members and Waller. Waller wanted a government representative in their meetings and the Founders thought Steve was a good alternative to having one of Waller's cronies sitting at their table. * He hates the Lasso of Truth.Network Files: Diana Trevor 1 Notes * Steve's address is a nod to his first appearance in comics: All Star Comics #8, in 1941, by Harry G. Peter. * Steve is the grandson of Joan Dale, a member of The Society, and Miss America in the comics. Links and References * Appearances of Steve Trevor * Character Gallery: Steve Trevor Category:Characters Category:ARGUS Category:Project Victory Members Category:The Network Members Category:Marksmanship Category:Martial Arts Category:Military Protocol Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Gatewegian Category:Government Agents Category:Military Personnel Category:Pilots Category:Aviation Category:Espionage Category:Male Characters Category:Trevor Family Category:Diana's Love Interests Category:27th Reality Category:No Dual Identity